randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge
"Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge" is the forty-eighth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on January 25, 2014. Synopsis Randy Cunningham and Howard follow Theresa Fowler and the rest of their classmates to a cool new club downtown only to discover that The Sorceress has returned to seek revenge on The Ninja. Plot Randy has been playing Manfred Musterman at Greg's Game Hole for eight hours straight. Howard informs him that other people are angry that they have to wait in line for him to finish. In order to get him away from the game as quickly as possible he joins Randy on the last level and wins, upsetting his best friend but gaining the approval of the other gamers, as well as a “Hero of the Day” sheriff's star from Greg. Randy becomes jealous and enters the NinjaNomicon, seeking confirmation that he is the true hero. Its response is that which Randy as usual takes as confirmation of his own desires. Exiting the arcade, the two run into Theresa Fowler waiting in a line and she greets Randy until Howard interrupts her greeting by telling her that he's hero of the day (which Randy surreptitiously denies). They all enter “Club Super Awesome Teen Time Club” together, where they are awed by its coolness. Bucky informs them that every single person from school is there as well, having been invited by a "mysterious masked hostess" of whom Randy becomes suspicious when he smells something bad. The hostess immediately reveals herself as Amanda Levay, AKA the Sorceress. The Sorceress turns Flute Girl, Heidi, and Morgan into demon dogs who begin terrorizing the students. Howard tries being the hero, but Randy knows the Ninja is the only one who can save the day. He reaches for his mask, but is stopped by Theresa's grabbing his hand in fear. Despite being unable to put on his mask, he uses Theresa’s baton to distract the dogs, though it is Howard who receives everyone's admiration after directing them into the bathroom, where Bash barricades the door with a toilet. As the demon dogs begin breaking in, Howard directs the group through a magically appearing door marked “Exit,” which leads into a labyrinth of caves. Bucky in terror seizes Randy's other hand. In the cave, Randy tries to get Howard to distract Theresa and Bucky so that he can ninja out, which incenses Howard and leads him to accuse Randy of having no faith in him—which Randy readily admits. This causes Bucky to let go of his hand, and Randy regretfully convinces Theresa to do the same. Finally free, he puts on his mask and battles the three demon dogs. The dogs manage to drive him into a cavern with a waterfall, where the Sorceress appears, revealing that this is her lair and opening a portal to the Land of Shadows. She reveals that this has been her plan all along: she will trap him in the Land of Shadows and wreak her vengeance on the ones he is "sworn to protect"; Randy defies her, saying that the students are long gone—just as Howard leads them all into the cave. The Ninja realizes the Nomicon’s lesson and "sacrifices all" by throwing both himself and the Sorceress into the portal, but is saved at the last moment by Howard. Everyone starts cheering for the duo and this time Randy happily shares the adoration with his friend. When Bash says that he will follow the Ninja home, but Randy raises Howard's hand saying that this hero will show them the way. Theresa protests, "What about Randy?" but Howard tells her that they will find him crying in some cave on the way and (after Randy corrects his direction) leads the group out while the Ninja stays behind, laughs with relief, and smoke-bombs. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *The Sorceress Secondary characters *Bash Johnson *Bucky Hensletter *Flute Girl *Heidi Weinerman *Morgan *Theresa Fowler *Nameless Boy with Glasses and Blue Shirt Background characters *Buttermaker *Cass Simonson *Cynthia *Dancing Fish *Dave *Debbie Kang *Doug *Glenn *Jed Elinoff *Julian *Mick *Mike Moe *Ranginald Bagel *S. Renisewn *Scott Thomas *Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt *Nameless Boy with Black Shirt *Nameless Boy with Blue-Green Shirt *Nameless Boy with Purple Shades *Nameless Boy with Red Shirt *Nameless Girl with Big Eyelashes *Nameless Girl with Big Eyes and Green Shirt *Nameless Girl with Big Eyes and Green Shirt *Nameless Girl with Blonde Ponytail *Nameless Girl with Green Hair & Dress *Nameless Girl with Green Shirt *Nameless Girl with Lavender Hair *Nameless Girl with Long Black Hair *Nameless Girl with Mauve Dress *Nameless Girl with Red Hair *Nameless Girl with Red Shirt Trivia *This episode is a sequel to "Sorcerer in Love." *The Sorceress makes her second appearance. She also briefly uses her Amanda form. * The Land of Shadows and the noodle-arms appear for the first time, as opposed to the brief glimpse of a portal which was seen in the Sorcerer's flashback in "Sorcerer in Love." *This is the first episode in which Morgan and Heidi Weinerman are stanked, albeit by the Sorceress rather than the Sorcerer. **This is also the first time Flute Girl is stanked by the Sorceress, making her the only character to turn into three different monsters—the other times being "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key" and "Lucius O'Thunderpunch." *For the second time, Randy and Theresa hold hands. The last time they did this was in "Night of the Living McFizzles." *Theresa has a habit of grabbing Randy's hand when she's frightened. **She also has an abnormally strong grip that even Randy, who goes through ninja training, can't break free of. *This is the first time that Randy and Theresa smile at each other romantically. *Howard opens the NinjaNomicon to shloomp Randy in, having previously done this for Mac Antfee in "Enter the Nomicon." Howard is still the only other person besides Randy seen opening the Nomicon on-screen (although Bucky did open it offscreen in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon") besides Randy and the Creep. *Theresa is the third person to notice Randy's absence while he's the Ninja. Bucky, afraid of getting detention, noticed in "Monster Dump," and Howard was the first in "Last Stall on the Left." *It is revealed that Bucky is afraid of dogs and mystery doors. *Many references to previous episodes are made: **Howard laughs at the word "duty," as he had in "Wave Slayers" and "Nukid on the Block." **Howard also talks about his delicate hands, which were talked about in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note" and mentioned in "Ninja Camp." **Bucky says "Ninja no-show zing!" in the bathroom. The phrase "Ninja no-show" was used a lot by Howard in "30 Seconds to Math," although in almost an opposite sense to Bucky's. **Julian plays Theremin Hero in the club, recalling the Theremin skills that he had demonstrated in "30 Seconds to Math." **Randy references "the zone" while fighting the demon dogs, as he often had done in "Viva El Nomicon." **Theresa asks Randy what they are going to do as the demon dogs break the door and Randy sarcastically repeats the question to Howard. This echoes an exchange in "Night of the Living McFizzles," except that there Howard repeated Theresa's question to Randy. **Randy reacts with surprise when Theresa holds his hand and says "Theresa, you're holding my hand"—the same thing he had said when she held his hand in "Night of the Living McFizzles." Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1